Playing The Game
by HappyKatcha
Summary: This is just a little ficlet I thought up last night while trying to fall asleep! I don't really have a summary, just that it's a romance with Relena and Heero. Nice and short. Enjoy!!


Playing The Game

Authors Notes: I was trying to fall asleep last night when this story was brewing in my mind. Then I was trying to read this afternoon and this story kept popping up. I decided I needed a break from my regular stories and branch off a bit. They don't talk much, pretty much at all, in this story, so be warned. It's all planned… *tap head* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not making money or anything off this story, and I don't own Gundam Wing. Probably never will!

Dedication: To my dog Misty. I know there are some brains somewhere in her miniscule mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Playing The Game

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She could feel his eyes at the back of her neck, watching her every move. They had played these games before, she was well aware of what they were doing. It was a familiar feeling, his eyes constantly watching her. She decided to play along, not that she wasn't going to. It was all part of the game.

Standing at the long table covered with food, she ran her hands over the white cloth. She darned not turn around; she knew he knew what was up. A smile played on her lips as she took a few steps to her left, slowly venturing toward the glasses of champagne.

Reaching them, she picked a glass up, looking at the smooth champagne floating in the glass. It was sparkling and calm, and only barely reached the halfway mark in the glass. She took a sip, still keeping her back to the eyes that watched her. He hadn't moved, but he would soon, she remarked to herself.

A familiar tune struck up in the small orchestra at the end of the room. Shoes clicked as they made their way, coupled, to the dance floor. Laughter and small talk joined the shoes as the people danced behind her. She loved watching the people dance, but dared not moving. It was part of the game they always played.

Her champagne was finished, yet she held the glass still. She started to remember a few years ago, the good old days, as some of her friends would say. She remembered the way he had played this game at first. He didn't notice that he was staring, but when she turned around to stare back into his silent eyes, their locked eyes stayed locked across the room they had been in. He knew he was staring. He couldn't control it. It was all part of the natural feeling inside him.

They made it out to be a game. First she'd turn her back to him, then he would watch her. She knew the feeling of his eyes. The heavy feeling of being watched. It was all familiar to her, as was the tune that was playing. Her smile grew, he always liked playing.

A small group of women made their way to her. They started chatting about the day's events, about the music, about the people. They talked to her, but she didn't hear them. She was concentrating on the eyes she couldn't see, the eyes that she could feel intensely through the dancing crowd.

Putting the glass down, keeping her back to him, she made her way to another table near the door. She flipped through the pages of a book, a large and soft book. Inside, people had written comments about the day, about her. They told of the past, and of the future. She smiled a bit, shaking her head. No one knew about the past like she did, because she made the past.

The day they had met, the mysterious person she found and tried to save. The way he kept withdrawing himself from her, hiding from her and running away. She knew he needed her. He needed her constant chasing, and finding him. The constant worry. Because it showed that someone actually cared about him. That's how they started playing the game. When she stopped chasing him, and he stopped running. Yet he was always behind her, watching her, initiating the game. Gladly, she played along. 

The game was simple enough. Initiate the game, play the game, win the game. It was easy to win the game, and she always let him win. Whoever caught the other first won. But this game was different. It wasn't like some elementary school playground game when each child was against the other. This one was never a competing game. This was a game of give and take. 

She moved to a corner of the room, still keeping her back to the eyes. The music stopped, and began playing again. She had already danced a whole lot that night, it was down time now. She doubted that she was actually going to stop dancing that night. There were so many men that wanted to dance with her. Yet she was saving it for that one special man. This night was for him, anyway.

She felt him moved through the crowded room slowly, at his own pace. He had a perfect gait, not too fast, not too slow. It was regulated to suit his needs. His shoes didn't even click on the floor --not that she would be able to hear them-- he was so silent. He dodged the people that blocked his path, as he made his way to her, keeping his eyes locked to the back of her head. She could feel them, and their intensity. 

She felt like giggling like a schoolgirl when their crush brushes past them. This was the man meant for her, and she was grateful for it. 

The game continued slowly, as he stopped a couple times, blocked by people and his emotions. It wasn't that it was difficult to make his way to her, it was just that he was so happy. His face didn't show it, but he was happy. He was the happiest he could ever be, and he didn't want it to go away. However, when they played the game, he knew the emotion would last. Whenever he was near her, he knew that the emotion would last. Nothing could tear him away from that woman. Not even death itself.

He remembered the day he realized he loved her. It was a shocking day, in the sense that he never thought he could love anyone as he loved her. The world had beat on him, and he had given up on the world. When she showed up it all changed. Her relentless chasing him. He didn't think he needed her then, but now he realized that he needed her more then anything. He always knew there was someone watching over him. Someone watching his back as he watched her back now.

He was a few feet away now, she could feel his presence. She could almost feel his breath on her neck. She dared not turn around to face him, he had almost won. And it was all part of the game. 

Two steps and he was there, pressing himself right against her back softly. She smiled, turning her head slightly, yet still not looking at him. He leaned closer in, lips next to her ear, breathing on her neck and ear. He whispered so quietly to her now, only two simple words.

"I won." 

It was easy enough. She smiled, yet still she restrained from turning around. He smirked. To her, his voice was like the singing of angels, though it was rough and quiet. Quiet and well thought out, perfect in every way. She closed her eyes softly.

"You won." She said to him. He reached around her stomach and grabbed her left hand in his right. He pulled on it, spinning her around to face him. She looked up into his eyes. He lowered his lips to hers for a soft kiss, pulling away quickly.

            "Would you like to dance now, Mr. Heero Yuy?" She asked like she had so many times before. He was never very good at asking her, or anyone, to dance. 

            A smile played on his lips. "Anything for you, Mrs. Relena Yuy." He answered, taking her to the dance floor and joining their hands as a new song began playing. 

            He spun her around the dance floor in a fast waltz. Her white wedding dress billowed out around her. People stopped and stood around the dance floor to watch the newly-wed couple spin around the room. It was like magic to them, the joining of the two.

            They ignored the whole crowd, though. They stared into each other's eyes intently, dancing carefully and skillfully. This was what they had been waiting for, the reward of the winning the game. The one dance, even if it wasn't their first, and certainly wasn't going to be their last. All they were intent on were each other and the smile on their lips, the twinkle in their eyes. The game had finished, though it had barely started. It was easy, playing the game.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~The End~


End file.
